duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga
}} Dragon Solution Gaiginga is the 13th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 125 cards, including; **1 _______ Victory Rare **4 Victory Rares **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **30 Rares **30 Uncommons **40 Commons *It introduces the Dragheart Creature and Dragheart Weapon card type. **They are both put into the Hyperspatial Zone, the same as Psychic Creatures. Races *It introduces a new race, shared between each of the 5 civilizations. This race supports the new Dragheart cardtypes. **Draguner *It includes and introduces further support for these Dragon Command races; ** — Angel Command Dragon ** — Crystal Command Dragon ** — Demon Command Dragon ** — Gaial Command Dragon ** — Jurassic Command Dragon *It also includes and introduces a race belonging to the 5 different civilizations: ** — Justice Wing ** — Liquid People Flash ** — Funky Knightmare ** — Explosive Human ** — Beast Folk Go Keywords *It introduces the Dragon Solution ability on the Dragheart Weapon card type. **This ability allows the Dragheart Weapon to flip over to its Dragheart Creature side when certain conditions are met. *It also introduces the Mana Arms ability. **When a creature with the ability is put into the battle zone, if you have a certain number of that respective card's civilization in your mana zone, you trigger its Mana Arms ability. Alternate Artwork cards This set begins the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: * * * * * * * * * * Contents V Victory Rare *VV1a/VV1 Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword VV1b/VV4 Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *V1a/V4 Perfect, Immortal Lance V1b/V4 Everlast, Destiny King *V2a/V4 Evidence, Truth Gun V2b/V4 Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King *V3a/V4 Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade V3b/V4 Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King *V4a/V4 Judaina, Jurassic Hammer V4b/V4 Saurpio, Ancient King *S1/S5 Zeek Cavalie, Dragon King of Spirits *S2/S5 Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol *S3/S5 Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demonic Dragon *S4/S5 Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion *S5/S5 Walt Blackio, ________ 界王類絶対目ワルト・ブラッキオ *1/110 Espowaru, Heaven's Dragon Spirit *2/110 Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero *3/110 Descartes Q, Logic Hero *4/110 Fz Oscilloscope, Dragment Symbol *5/110 Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero *6/110 Superbia, Pride Demon Dragon *7/110 Gaigensui, Striking Hero *8/110 Civil Ward, Passion Dragon *9/110 Tyranno Venom, Chain Ruler *10/110 Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero *11/110 Shakuseal, Replenish Dragon Elemental 充填の精霊龍 シャクシール *12/110 Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental 導きの精霊龍　サリヴァン *13/110 Everrose, Dragon Edge *14/110 Ribulamira, Mirror Wings 鏡面の翼 リブラミラ *15/110 Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral 聖歌の聖堂ゾディアック *16/110 Dragon's Sign *17/110 Bs Borapal, Dragment Symbol *18/110 Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge *19/110 X2 Armor Franz, Dragment Symbol *20/110 Dragment Formation *21/110 Dragment Answer *22/110 Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron 幾何学艦隊ピタゴラス *23/110 Awaltia, Greed Demon Dragon 強欲の悪魔龍　アワルティア *24/110 Glatoni, Gluttony Demon Dragon 暴食の悪魔龍　グラトニー *25/110 Ulvorof, Dragon Edge *26/110 Doterabara, Phantom Mirror ミラー怪人 ドテラバラ *27/110 Fusshisshi the Invulnerable 不死身のフッシッシ *28/110 魔狼月下城の咆哮 *29/110 Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon 熱血龍タイラント・ダイラント *30/110 Batornado, Passion Dragon 熱血龍バトルネード *31/110 Glenmolt, Dragon Edge *32/110 Hibiki, Explosion Mirror 爆鏡　ヒビキ *33/110 Miracle Burst Shot *34/110 天守閣　龍王武陣 *35/110 Alakunesaura, _______ 節食類怪集目　アラクネザウラ *36/110 Sasoris, Dragon Edge *37/110 Miralles, Mirror Style 護鏡の面　ミラレス *38/110 Jurapi, _______ 連鎖庇護類　ジュラピ *39/110 古龍遺跡　エウル=フッカ *40/110 Get Wild *41/110 Fulomairam, Protection Dragon Elemental 潜守の精霊龍　フロマイラム *42/110 Kachaldy, Lightbeam Dragon Elemental 光線の精霊龍　カチャルディ *43/110 Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *44/110 Sutantiguna, Electric Power Wings *45a/110 Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear 神光の龍槍 ウルオヴェリア 45b/110 Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental 神光の精霊龍 ウルティマリア *46/110 Justice Plan *47/110 JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol *48/110 Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher アクア鏡師(キョウシ)　パワードミラー *49/110 Rococo, Aqua Birdman *50/110 Raija, Aqua Ninja *51a/110 Multiply, _______ 二丁龍銃 マルチプライ 51b/110 Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol *52/110 Energy Formation *53/110 Hachinosu Batchikuma *54/110 Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon 骨断の悪魔龍　ブッタギラー *55/110 Cocco Docco *56/110 Pork Beef *57a/110 Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle 凶乱の魔鎌　ディスカルド 57b/110 Doclald, Misfortune Demon Dragon 凶乱の悪魔龍　ドクロカルド *58/110 Deadly Love *59/110 爆師匠　フィディック *60/110 熱血龍　クロブゼット *61/110 爆打者　猛トラック *62/110 Cocotchi, Quick Explosion *63a/110 Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword 熱血剣 グリージーホーン 63b/110 Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon 熱血龍 リトルビッグホーン *64/110 Passionate Training *65/110 Pteratox, Chained Wing Edge 連鎖類大翼目 プテラトックス *66/110 Eggsaura, Nourishing Egg *67/110 Pia, Cocco Style *68/110 Hihhi, Decoy Style *69a/110 Togetops, Tricera Impact 69b/110 Butssubu Tops, ____ 多角類衝撃目 ブッツブ・トプス *70/110 Ancient Trap *71/110 Nouvelle Baula, White Wall Dragon Elemental *72/110 Akyoora, Crossing Wings *73/110 Aries, Dragon Edge *74/110 Andorom, Chanting Wings *75/110 Vuanie, Guarding Wings *76/110 Firumie, Rescuing Wings *77/110 Lau, Blue Sky Wings *78/110 Justice Curtain *79/110 St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol *80/110 Pu Fibonacci, Dragment Symbol *81/110 Gambalander, Dragon Edge *82/110 Isorock, Aqua Captain *83/110 Newton, Aqua Pilot *84/110 Cosmo, Aqua Superman *85/110 Spiral Formation *86/110 Flashing Hero Rush *87/110 Merimeri Chainsaw *88/110 Nuigul Gulgul *89/110 Ulgilando, Betrayal Demon Dragon 裏切りの悪魔龍　ウラギランド *90/110 Docloscal, Dragon Edge *91/110 Chusha Jusha *92/110 Taigamaito, Bomb Devil *93/110 Bonbaku Bonbon *94/110 Encounter with Old Friends *95/110 Jurinarena, Passion Dragon *96/110 Kilkeran, Second Class Explosion Soldier *97/110 Adobekk, Explosive Flow Boy *98/110 Storas Ira, Dragon Edge *99/110 Maccaran, Explosive Flame Shooter *100/110 Dalmoa, Explosive Heat Blade *101/110 Meteor Charger *102/110 爆流剣術　炎熱の技 *103/110 Mammothdon, Proboscidean 長鼻類　マンモスドン *104/110 Bongora, Kraft Style 職人の面(クラフトスタイル)ボンゴラ *105/110 Bulzasso, Chain Style *106/110 Kerosuke, Dragon Edge *107/110 Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style *108/110 Irokero, Poison Style 矢毒の面　イロケロ *109/110 Faerie Life *110/110 Berserker Time Cycles 4/7 - Victory Dragheart Weapons/Creatures (Each of these Dragheart cards has the Victory Rare rarity. They each cost 4 on the Dragheart Weapon side, and flip to a Dragheart Creature side that costs 7.) * — Perfect, Immortal Lance / Everlast, Destiny King * — Evidence, Truth Gun / Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King * — Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade / Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King * — Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword / Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon * — Judaina, Jurassic Hammer / Saurpio, Ancient King 2/5 - Uncommon Dragheart Weapons/Creatures (Each of these cards has the Uncommon rarity. They each cost 2 on the Dragheart Weapon side, and flip to a Dragheart Creature side that costs 5.) * — 神光の龍槍　ウルオヴェリア / 神光の精霊龍　ウルティマリア * — 二丁龍銃　マルチプライ / Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol 龍素記号nb　ライプニッツ * — 凶乱の魔鎌　ディスカルド / 凶乱の悪魔龍　ドクロカルド * — 熱血剣　グリージーホーン / 熱血龍　リトルビッグホーン * — Togetops, Tricera Impact 龍棍棒　トゲトプス / 多角類衝撃目　ブッツブ・トプス Rare - Draguners (Each of these Draguner creatures put Draghearts that cost 4 or 2 from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone.) * — Everrose, Dragon Edge * — Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge * — Ulvorof, Dragon Edge * — Glenmolt, Dragon Edge * — Sasoris, Dragon Edge Common - Draguners (Each of these Draguner creatures put Draghearts that cost 2 from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone.) * — Aries, Dragon Edge * — Gambalander, Dragon Edge * — Docloscal, Dragon Edge * — Storas Ira, Dragon Edge * — Kerosuke, Dragon Edge Mana Arms 7 - Command Dragons (Each of these Command Dragon creatures has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 7 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone.) * — Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero * — Descartes Q, Logic Hero * — Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero * — Gaigensui, Striking Hero * — Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero Mana Arms 5 - Spells (Each of these spells has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 5 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone.) * — 聖歌の聖堂ゾディアック * — 幾何学艦隊ピタゴラス * — 魔狼月下城の咆哮 * — 天守閣　龍王武陣 * — 古龍遺跡 エウル・ブッカ Mana Arms 3 - Creatures (Each of these creatures has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 3 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone.) * — Andorom, Chanting Wings * — Newton, Aqua Pilot * —Taigamaito, Bomb Devil * — Maccaran, Explosive Flame Shooter * — Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style "When opponent casts a spell during his turn" - trigger creatures. (Each of these creatures has an ability that triggers when your opponent casts a spell during his turn.) * — 鏡面の翼　リブラミラ * — アクア鏡師　パワードミラー * — ミラー怪人 ドテラバラ * — 爆鏡 ヒビキ * — 護鏡の面　ミラレス Command Dragon Support (Each of these creatures reduce the cost of your Command Dragons.) * — Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings * — Rococo, Aqua Birdman * — Cocco Docco * — Cocotchi, Quick Explosion * — Pia, Cocco Style Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs